1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to personal hygiene products, and particularly to a hand soap bar with tether for handling and controlling a wet bar of hand soap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Controlling a wet bar of hand soap is relatively difficult, even for persons having high degrees of dexterity. For children, elderly people, handicapped, people, etc., the task of preventing the slippery soap bar from falling to the floor of the shower or floating out of reach in the bath water is much more difficult. Bending or stooping to retrieve a dropped soap bar has been the cause of many falls that have produced some serious injuries, and even some fatalities. Many devices have been proposed to aid users in maintaining control of a slippery soap bar. Unfortunately, these devices have proven to be cumbersome and less than satisfactory in use. The art would certainly welcome a device that would facilitate handling a slippery soap bar to prevent a user, especially children and the infirm, from accidentally dropping the soap bar. Thus, a hand soap bar with tether solving the aforementioned problems is desired.